The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Physocarpus opulifolius and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Center Glow’. ‘Center Glow’ represents a new cultivar of Physocarpus, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The new Physocarpus arose from a breeding program conducted by the inventor at a trial site in Mound, Minn. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Physocarpus cultivars with superior foliage color.
The new Physocarpus originate from a cross-pollination made by the inventor in summer of 2001. The female parent was Physocarpus opulifolius ‘monlo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,211) and the male parent was Physocarpus opulifolius ‘Dart's Gold’ (Not patented). ‘Center Glow’ was selected as a single plant from a population of progeny derived from the cross-pollination in Mound, Minn. in summer of 2002.
‘Center Glow’ was selected as unique for its bright red purple foliage with a bright gold region near the base of the newly emerging leaves and bright red purple mature foliage. The foliage of the female parent ‘monlo’ is darker, is more purple in color, and the base of the emerging leaves is green in color. The foliage of the male parent, ‘Dart's Gold’ is yellow to gold.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings at the University of Minnesota Horticultural Research Center in Chaska, Minn. in summer of 2002 by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.